An Adventure They'll Never Forget
by A Magical Owl
Summary: After hearing one of their dad's crazy adventures for a bedtime story, Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin pick up Lin and go on an adventure of their own. The next morning, their parents find out that their children are gone and go looking for them. But where do they start? Their kids could be anywhere!
1. Story Telling

**Chapter 1: Story Telling**

O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_- O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_- O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-

"My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the War. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, and that the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world. And you know what? I was right. Your daddy, mastered all four elements and defeated the Fire Lord all in three seasons, but he didn't do it alone, he had his friends to help him. Your uncle Sokka and I found him in an iceberg twenty-nine years ago and the moment I saw your father, I knew that it was love at first sight, that we were destined to be together, that we-"

"No! Mom, please stop! You're giving us the oogies!" A twelve year old Bumi complained, immaturely covering his ears.

"Well I think that it's sort of sweet." Kya protested, smiling and eager to hear more of her parents' love story.

"Sweet? It's disgusting!" Bumi disagreed with his sister, causing her to glare at him.

"Is not!" Kya argued. "Is too!" Bumi barked back.

"Do you want me to continue my story or not?" Katara asked, glaring at her two immature children and successfully putting an end to the senseless argument of theirs.

"Yes, mom. Sorry mom." The two children apologized in unison, hanging their heads in defeat and shame.

"Good. Now where was I?" Katara thought aloud before hearing a familiar voice greet her. "I believe that you were telling these kids about how it was love at first sight when you saw me and how handsome I looked when you broke me out of the iceberg." Aang answered jokingly.

"Daddy!" Aang's seven year old son, Tenzin excitedly squealed. Katara turned to see her husband standing at the doorway of their children's bedroom. She smiled and ran to him to give him a welcoming hug to which Aang replied with open arms. "You're back!" Katara cheerfully stated before gently cupping Aang's face with both her hands and giving him a gentle peck on his lips, eliciting looks and sounds of disgust from Tenzin and Bumi.

Ignoring his sons' reactions, Aang smiled at Katara and asked, "So, what story were you telling them this time, sweetie?"

"I was going to tell them about our trip to Omashu. Kya wanted to me to tell her about the cave of two lovers." Katara answered, still cupping her husband's face.

"Again?" Aang asked with a chuckle. Unlike their two boys, Kya loved love stories especially the ones about her parents. Her favorite story between the two was The Cave of Two Lovers. Though she's heard it dozens of times, she couldn't help but feel giddy and excited to hear more of it.

"Yeah, but she got outvoted by Tenzin and Bumi." Katara added, finally separating from Aang. "Hey, why don't you tell some of your stories too?" Katara asked, suggestively. "I'm pretty sure you had a lot of crazy adventures without me." Katara stated.

"Yeah! I wanna hear some of Daddy's stories!" Tenzin cheerfully shouted.

"Yeah!" Kya and Bumi cheerfully agreed. Aang scratched the back of his head in flattery. "Okay, okay." Aang answered, causing giddy and eager expressions to appear on his children's faces.

Aang took Katara's hand and sat on the side Tenzin's bed with her.

"Have I ever told you kids about the time your mom and uncle Sokka got sick and I needed to get them medicine?" Aang asked, smirking.

The kids looked at their father with dull expressions. They were expecting something of epic proportions and something exciting. Fetching medicine seemed… insignificant and boring. "What's so interesting about medicine?" Bumi asked, keeping his dull expression on.

"So you haven't heard that story yet?" Aang asked, just to clarify. Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin all shook their heads. "Nope, but why would we wanna hear a story about that?" Kya asked, already bored with the topic.

"Oh, you'll see." Aang asked glancing over to his wife, who looked as if she was going to break into laughter. Even the simplest of things they did would always lead to some exciting and dangerous adventure.

"It was a rather dark afternoon and your mother and I decided to start camp and settle down in the ruins of Taku Temple because we recently found out that uncle Sokka was sick." Aang started. "While your mom was tending to Sokka, she started coughing violently and I asked her if she was fine, being the gentleman I was." Aang added, eliciting an eye roll from Katara. "She kept insisting that she was fine but I didn't buy any of her protesting. I knew that before Sokka got sick he was coughing like that, and I couldn't afford to let your mother get sick as well so I told her that I would go get medicine from a nearby herbalist. When I was about to fly away with my glider, I saw strikes of lighting illuminate the dark storm clouds. That was enough to convince me not to fly so, instead, I used my airbending to help me run to the herbalist faster." As Aang continued, he could see his children getting less and less bored.

"When I got there, the herbalist told me that the cure for their sickness were frozen frogs found in the lake in the middle of the swamp." Aang laughed when he saw his children's disgusted faces and laughed even harder when he saw his wife's. "Anyway, as I made my way to the lake, I saw a couple of archers aiming at me. I ran as quickly as I could, trying to get away from them, and I was surprised to find that the archers were actually catching up to me!" Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin decided that they were wrong. This story was really thrilling.

"When I finally made it to the lake I took as many frozen frogs as I could and stuffed it in my tunic. As I was collecting the frogs, another arrow was shot at me! I barely dodged it. To protect myself, I bended a thick wall of ice to shield me but their arrows were to sharp and they hit my wall. Hard. It shattered into small pieces then… they caught me." The kids gasped in shock, now extremely amused with their father's story. "They imprisoned me in a horrible room and chained my arms and legs so I couldn't bend. Or so they thought. When a Fire Nation admiral named Zhao came in my room and told me about his plans for me, I got irritated and used my airbending to let out a blow strong enough to send him crashing on the wall." Aang's kids laughed.

"Yeah dad! You showed him!" Bumi cheered but silenced himself instantly when he saw that Aang was about to continue. "I was locked up and I had no hope of escaping that horrid place until I heard someone open the door. I looked up to see who it was but I wished I didn't when I saw a blue masked man with broadswords coming right for me! I thought he was going to kill me. Instead, he broke the chains that imprisoned my arms and legs and gestured for me to follow him. In my head I was wondering who this mysterious man could be. All I knew was that he was my only hope of getting out of that nasty place."

"When we got out of the metal building-like structure, we found soldiers waiting for us outside, ready to attack. We were outnumbered but they were outmatched. When we were fighting most of them off, we heard Zhao order his soldiers not to kill me. And in a blink of an eye, the masked man had two of his swords put up against my neck, threatening to kill me." The children gasped in shock, wondering what would happen next and who that strange man could be.

"They opened the gates and let us out but the moment we got out of the gate and past the bridge, and arrow was shot at my savior's head causing him to go out cold. I took the opportunity to unmask him and when I did, I found out that it was Zuko who had rescued me! Soldiers were rushing toward us and I was desperate to get away from there but I couldn't just leave Zuko there so I used my airbending to form a giant dust cloud to cover us while we escaped. With Zuko on my shoulder, I retreated to the forest. The end." Aang ended his story, smiling at his amazed children.

"Wow! So Zuko saved you?" Kya asked, nearly mind blown.

"Yup." Aang answered.

"And you guys fought off most of the soldiers in that fire nation base?" Bumi asked, also extremely satisfied with his father's bedtime story. Aang looked over to his eldest son and nodded his head.

"Can you tell us more stories?" Tenzin asked hopefully, eliciting agreeing nods from his siblings.

Before Aang could answer, Katara spoke up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." She started. "Remember what you all promised?" The middle-aged woman questioned. "Promise? What promise? What did you make them promise?" Aang asked his wife.

"They said that they would go to sleep if I tell them about one of our adventures during the war." Katara answered her confused husband.

"Yeah, we said that 'if YOU tell us.' You didn't, dad did." Bumi protested smartly. "Bumi!" Katara called out sternly. Bumi raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. Geez, I was just messing with you." He stated calmly.

"It's past your bedtime anyway. You three need to sleep." Katara declared, causing moans of irritation to escape from her children's lips. "Ha ha!" Aang jokingly teased. His children scowled at him and he raised his hands in defeat, imitating Bumi, then he said, "Geez, I was just messing with you guys."

"Hey! That's my line!" Bumi huffed. Katara made her way to Bumi and tucked him in, "Bumi, I'm pretty sure you don't own the line." She stated before kissing his forehead. "Eww! Mom!" He squealed and Katara and Aang laughed. "Goodnight Bumi." Katara said before moving on to the next bed. Katara tucked Kya in and said, "Good night, sweetheart. Sweet dreams." Kya yawned. "G'night, mom." She replied before seeing Katara move to the bed beside her. "Good night, my little airbender." Katara tucked Tenzin in and kissed the crook of his nose before blowing out the candle that illuminated the room, closing the door and walking back to the master's bedroom with her husband, Aang.

"Wait. You didn't tell them about us actually sucking the frogs and getting better." Katara stated. "I know but just imagine what would happen if I did! They'd be teasing Sokka for a long, long, long time." Aang replied.

"Would they tease me?" Katara asked, smirking.

"Nah, they'd know better." Aang answered before chuckling with his wife as they walked down the hallway.

O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_- O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_- O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-

_Like it so far? :) If you do, let me know and I'll get right on the next chapters for this story. :D _

_Review if you want to! :D _


	2. Bumi's Plan

**Chapter 2: Bumi's Plan**

_How mad would Aang be if someone stole Appa again? You'll find out in this chapter! XD_

O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_- O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_- O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-

"Are you guys still awake?" Bumi whispered, beginning to sit up. "Yeah." Kya and Tenzin added with hints of curiosity in their tones. Bumi would only wake them up like that when he had something in his mind. In other words, he had a plan.

"Okay just hear me out-" Bumi started.

"We are not egging anyone's house tonight, Bumi." Tenzin stated sternly.

"No! That's not what I had in mind. I was thinking, since mom and dad went on those crazy adventures and stuff…"

"Where are you going with this, Bumi?" Kya asked, raising one eyebrow and staring curiously at her brother. "Why don't we go on our own adventure?" Bumi asked suggestively with a silly grin, which looked much like his father's, on his face. Tenzin and Kya exchanged looks though, their expressions were very different from one another's. Kya wore an excited smile while Tenzin put on a face full of nervousness and fear. "Yeah, that's a great idea!" Kya shouted with glee.

"No, no, no. That is not a great idea! It's a horrible one! Imagine what'll happen if mom and dad find out!" Tenzin ranted stressfully. Kya and Bumi laughed at their serious little brother. "Chillax, bro." Bumi soothed. "Yeah, Tenzin. Why do you have to be so serious about everything? Loosen up!" Kya told her brother. Tenzin scowled at his siblings, wondering how anyone could be so reckless and stupid.

Kya sighed exasperatedly. "Fine. If you go, we'll bring Lin with us." The waterbender bargained. Tenzin's eyes widened. "What! You can't be serious, Kya! I can't bring Lin into this mess! And who says we're even going to do this anyway?" Tenzin questioned, enraged with his sister's suggestion. Kya and Bumi exchanged irritated looks and rolled their eyes. "Uh, we do." The two siblings answered in unison.

Then, an interesting and promising idea came to Bumi's mind. "Don't worry, Tenzin," Bumi started. "We're only going on a short trip. You know, like when dad takes us camping on the beach of Air Temple Island or in the nearby forests." Bumi lied, smirking. "What-" Kya was about to question her brother's statement but silenced her self when he shot her a glare. "Oh, yeah! Yeah, we're just going to go camp out in a nearby forest or something." Kya played along, wearing a fake innocent smile. Tenzin looked at his two siblings suspiciously.

"Really?" He asked, just to make sure. "Yes, really." Bumi answered, finally convincing Tenzin to join them on their little "adventure." Tenzin put on an excited grin with a blush spreading across his face. "You know, I'm kinda having second thoughts about having Lin come with us." He admitted bashfully. Kya and Bumi chuckled softly. Tenzin couldn't fool them nor could he fool anyone else. Everyone that knew the small bald boy knew of his crush on Lin… well, everyone except her of course. Lately, Bumi has been giving Tenzin advice on keeping his feelings for Lin a secret but as much as Tenzin tried, it remained obvious to the world that he did, indeed, have feelings for the earthbender. Thankfully though, Lin hasn't found out about Tenzin's little secret.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Tenzin snapped at his chuckling siblings. "Oh, nothing. Come on, let's get going." Kya brushed him off and got out of bed. "Wait!" Bumi called out, getting Kya's attention. "What?" Kya asked, looking over to her brother and raising an eyebrow. "We'll buy ourselves more time if we stuff our beds." Bumi stated before putting some towels and pillows under his blanket to make it look as if he was still sleeping on his bed. Kya smiled at her brother's plan. "Great idea, Bumi." She praised.

When Kya started stuffing the things she wouldn't bring on the trip under her blanket, Tenzin questioned her siblings' doings. "Why do we need to hide this from mom and dad?" Tenzin worriedly asked. Kya and Bumi rolled their eyes. "Ten, we're just going on a little camping trip. We'll be back by morning anyway." Bumi answered untruthfully. "Besides, I don't want to walk in on or disturb whatever mom and dad are," Kya gulped. "Doing in their room right now." Kya added. The thought of her parents in bed gave her the shivers. "What do you mean- oh… Eww! Kya, I'm only a child! Don't ever bring that up again!" Bumi scolded, covering his ears. Tenzin looked at his two older siblings with confusion. "Bring what up? What are you guys talking about?" Tenzin asked ever so innocently, for his mind has not yet been corrupted. "Oh, nothing. Now come on." Kya brushed off her little brother's question and gracefully yet quietly made her way to the exit of their room.

Bumi and Tenzin followed suite and followed Kya as she tiptoed to the door. Kya opened the door carefully to make sure it doesn't make any noise that'll alarm their parents.

"Cost is clear. Follow me." Kya whispered before fully opening the door and swiftly making her way across the hallway with her brothers following close behind. The children had finally come across the main door. Now they had a new obstacle… avoiding the acolytes. Some acolytes liked to stay up to either meditate or guard the temple from assassins that would want to kill Aang. Kya peeked out the door then put her hand up and waved it forward as a sign for them to move. The three siblings successfully made it to the stables.

"Okay, Tenzin. Where's Oogi?" Bumi asked, looking around the large room filled with air bison. Tenzin's eyes widened in shock. "Bumi, We can't take Oogi! She's just a calf!" Tenzin argued, flinging his arms in the air to emphasize his anger. "Okay, but if we can't take Oogi then who can we take? The other bison aren't familiar with us so they might go on some rampage or something if we even go near them. We can't ride any bison that's not familiar with at least one of us." Kya explained before hearing Tenzin enthusiastically suggest, "We can take Appa!" Kya and Bumi looked at each other with proud grins on their faces. "Way to go, Tenzin!" Bumi praised his younger brother before giving him a noogie on his bald head. Tenzin laughed. "Stop it, Bumi!" He playfully air bended his brother off of him before running to a familiar looking bison. "Hey, Appa!" He greeted the large beast. Appa stuck out his tongue to give Tenzin a nice, wet, slobbery lick. Tenzin laughed and replied, "It's nice to see you too, Appa."

Tenzin air bended himself onto Appa's head and took the reins. "Hop on, guys." He told his siblings before seeing them climb up the tail of Appa. When Tenzin saw that his siblings were seated comfortably at the back of the saddle, he tugged on the reins, controlling Appa to walk outside the stables and onto the cliffside, where the sky bison take off, and said, "Yip yip." When Appa heard those two words, he immediately rose up and soared the skies. Bumi moved to the front of the saddle. "I'll take it from here, Tenzin." He offered. Tenzin nodded his head and moved up to the saddle and sat beside his big sister while Bumi moved down to the bison's head and took the reins.

Bumi pulled the reins to the left, making Appa turn his direction to Republic City.

* * *

"Good night, Lin." Toph quietly said before closing the door. Lin yawned. She dug her self under her warm and soft blanket, about to fall asleep. Then, she heard someone call out her name in a soft whisper. It creeped her out but she tried her best to not be scared, just like her mother taught her to be. Lin ignored it but when she heard it a second time, she decided to investigate. Lin looked around the room, slowly getting out of bed. "Lin." She heard the same voice call out right before she felt someone hold her shoulders, pin her down and put a hand over her mouth.

The earthbender struggled and tried to squirm her way out of the mysterious person's hold but failed. Lin then turned her head to look at her captor but found out that it was not a person who was holding her down, but people! And not just any people, they were her best friends, Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin.

When the three siblings felt Lin relax, they let go of her. "What in the name of the badger moles do you think you're doing?" She asked, infuriated with the three for nearly scaring her to death. "Shh! You need to keep it down, Lin, or your mom will find out were here." Kya informed her with a whisper. Lin raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here?" She asked suspiciously. "We're going camping." Tenzin answered happily, only to receive a punch on the arm from Lin. "You mean to tell me that you three woke me up just so we could go camping?!" She questioned with a demeanor of impatience and rage. From Tenzin, Lin shifted her gaze to Kya and Bumi, who were shaking their heads and closing imaginary zippers on their mouths. Lin then realized that they were going to do something far more than camp. Kya and Bumi were just hiding it from Tenzin. Lin, wanting to figure out what the two siblings had in store for her, decided to play along.

"Actually, camping does sound fun. Fine, I'll go with you, air boy." A grin appeared on Tenzin's face when he heard Lin's answer.

Kya and Bumi high-fived, thanking the spirits that Lin got the message. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go _camping_!" Kya whispered enthusiastically.

The four children climbed out the window of Lin's room and made their way to Appa. "Need help getting up, Lin?" Tenzin offered but Lin declined. "Nah, I don't need your airbending to get me up there, Tenzin. I have my own bending, remember?" Lin reminded her bald friend before launching herself, with a pillar of earth, onto the bison's saddle. Tenzin disappointedly frowned before using his airbending to gracefully and gently bring himself onto the saddle. "Everyone, ready?" Bumi asked, griping the rains attached to Appa's horns.

"Ready as I'll ever be, captain." Kya joked, leaning on the edge of the saddle. "Yip yip." Bumi excitedly said before feeling Appa begin to take off. With a slam of his tale, Appa took off. Lin interestedly looked down. "It's so cool up here!" Lin stated, amazed at the view of Republic City. Tenzin chuckled, causing Lin to turn to him, scowling. "What's so funny?" She asked. "Oh, nothing." Tenzin replied before looking down and taking notice of something very important. "Uh, Bumi?" Tenzin started, worriedly looking at his brother.

"Yeah, Tenzin?" Bumi replied, keeping his gaze in front. "We just past the forest." Tenzin stated. "I know..."

O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_- O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_- O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-

_The End! XD Like it? _


	3. The Discovery

**Chapter 3: The Discovery**

_Sorry for not updating in so long! I've been really busy lately. :P I curse the day mankind created school! XD You know, I read the promise part 3 and now, I just can't help but wonder where Mai is. I really hope that she and Zuko get back together. DX_

_Enjoy!_

O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_- O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_- O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-

The bright light of the rising sun filled the room, waking a certain airbender. Aang sat up, stretched his arms, and yawned. Before doing anything else, he bent over to brush his wife's brown strands of hair away from her face so he could kiss her temple. Katara let a small smile spread across her face when she felt Aang's soft lips brush against her temple. "Good morning, sweetie." Aang soothingly whispered in her ear. "Good morning, Aang." Katara mumbled, half asleep. Aang chuckled and walked out of bed. Before going to the bathroom, he made his way to the window. Aang fully opened the curtains, filling the whole room with warm sunlight. He looked out the window, gazing across Yue Bay. He took in the full view of one of his greatest accomplishments: Republic City. So far, everything was peaceful and all was well in the city. Though there were some rumors about a citizen named Yakone being a blood bender. A lot of people, including Toph Bei Fong, wanted to bring it to court and arrest him but they didn't have enough evidence.

Aang shook his head, brushing off the thought. It was much too early to be thinking of these things. As the Avatar made his way to the bathroom, Katara yawned, sat up and smacked her lips. "Aang?" She called drowsily. "Yes, dear?" Aang replied, searching a cabinet for his razor. "What time is it?" Katara questioned. "The sun just rose, Katara." Katara looked out the window. Judging by the color of the sky, it was easy to say that it was, indeed, a little after dawn. Katara stretched once more and slowly got out of bed.

"Sweetie?" Aang called with his head in a cabinet. "Yes, Aang?" Katara replied, starting to fix the bed. "Do you know where my razor is?" He asked, still looking for his razor in the small cabinet. "It's on the bathroom counter, sweetie." Katara answered, flattening the folds on the blanket of the bed.

Aang walked to the counter and found a blue flat object with a sharp metal edge. "Oh." He muttered in realization. "Thanks, Katara!" He thanked his wife, who was now heading to the bathroom herself. "No problem, sweetie." She replied before giving him a peck on the cheek.

While Aang shaved his head, Katara started dressing up. "Aang, are you ever going to shave that beard of yours?" Katara jokingly asked, pulling up her puffy blue pants. Aang chuckled at his wife's question. "Now, why would I want to do that? I've been growing this beard for fourteen years, Katara."

"Could you at least trim it?" Katara bargained, placing both her hands on her hips. Aang stroked his beard jokingly. "I'll have to think about that." Katara laughed at her husband's silliness and made her way to him so she could playfully and softly push him. "You can be so silly at times. You know that, right?" Katara asked, smirking and raising one eyebrow. Aang looked at his beautiful wife's reflection in the mirror and replied, "But you married me anyway." Katara smiled at Aang's reply. "True." She said before tiptoeing to give him a brief peck on his lips. "I'm gonna wake the kids now, sweetie." She stated. Aang smiled, watching her walk away until the silhouette of her shadow vanished.

* * *

"Oh no... This is bad... This is really bad!" Tenzin frantically ranted. The airbender has been worriedly complaining about how bad an idea this was, how Bumi and Kya were stupid to ever do this, and how he just wanted to go home before they all get into trouble. It was really getting on everyone's nerves. "Be quiet, Tenzin! You've been ranting about this ever since you found out that this wasn't a camping trip! Just shut up already!" Lin ordered, finally silencing a now frightened Tenzin. "But..." He meekly started. "No buts!" Lin yelled once more. "Look, Tenzin. Mom, dad, and Toph are probably awake by now, so if we decide to go back, all three of us will still get the punishment of a lifetime! If we go on our 'adventure' thingie, we'll just get the same scolding as we would if we go back now. Okay?" Kya explained, starting to calm down the little bald boy. Tenzin let out an exasperated groan. "Why are you two always bringing me into these situations?" He asked his two siblings, eliciting laughs from them and Lin.

* * *

Katara slowly opened the door of her children's bedroom, careful to not wake them too disturbingly. Before waking them she decided to take in the happy sight of the three wonderful children that symbolized the love she shared with her husband, Aang. Katara then made her way to her youngest child's bed, planning to kiss him on the forehead. When she looked at the bed she was surprised to see that Tenzin was fully covered by his blanket, along with his two other siblings. "That's strange." Katara thought aloud. She reluctantly pulled a small portion of the blanket down. "Oh my spirits!" She gasped when she found a ball and some clothes in the place of her son. Panicking, she made her way to the two other beds worriedly pulling off the blankets. "Oh no... this can't be happening." She thought aloud, starting to tear up. Katara decided to run to her husband.

"Katara?" Aang murmured to himself, surprised at his wife demeanor. She came to him running like something urgent and terrible had happened but what really surprised Aang was that Katara was in tears. Katara ran into his arms. Aang looked at her with worry. "What's the matter, Katara?" He asked, embracing her, hoping that it'd comfort her and calm her down. "They're gone..." Katara answered sulking with her face pressed against her husbands chest. "Shh, calm down, sweetie. Who's gone?" Aang asked, stroking her hair comfortingly. Katara slowly got out of her husbands embrace. She looked at him with her red and puffy eyes. "Kya, Tenzin, and Bumi. They're gone, Aang." Katara explained.

Aang's eyes widened at Katara's statement. "What?" Aang asked in both worry and astonishment. "They stuffed their beds. That must've meant that they were trying to buy some time for themselves to go somewhere. Think about it, Aang, why would they stuff their beds if they just got up early?" Katara stated. Aang, being the optimistic man he always was, protested. "Why don't we just check, Katara? They're probably just somewhere on the island. The farthest they could go is the city, and you know that they would most likely be able to defend themselves there. Let's ask the acolytes to help us look for them on the island, okay?" Katara nodded.

* * *

"Hey, Kya?" Bumi called from Appa's head, blushing. "Yeah, Bumi?" Kya responded, making her way to the edge of saddle, where she could talk to her brother properly. "Since we picked up Lin... Could we pick up Ursa too?" Bumi asked hopefully. Thought she was two years older than him, Bumi couldn't help but feel like they should be together. Though he was young, he knew the difference between a crush and real love. The problem was that he didn't know whether he really loved Ursa or just had a crush on her. "Yeah, but isn't the Fire Nation Capital miles away from here?" Kya questioned, raising one eyebrow. "Isn't that the point of an adventure?" Bumi replied, giving his sister a toothy grin. Kya smirked at her little broher. "Then what are we waiting for, captain? To the palace!"

O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_- O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_- O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-

_I thought it'd be a bit ironic for Kya to call Bumi captain. You know, cause he's the commander of the united forces. I also thought that Ursa would be a good name for Zuko's daughter. :)_

_I'm really sorry for not updating a lot of my stories. School's been horrible lately and this crazy weather keeps getting me sick! :( I'm currently in bed now with a fever. Everyone's getting sick. It's crazy!  
_

_I really don't want to sound demanding, I really don't, but if any of you have time, it would be great if you could just browse my deviantart. :D Here's the link: ** gallery/** I'm not sure if it'll come out properly when I post this chapter though. :P In case the link doesn't come out right, just search: **A-Magical-Owl DeviantART**_

_Your reviews for this chapter will surely make me feel better. :)_


	4. Ember Island Isn't A Place For Kids

**Chapter 4: Ember Island Isn't A Place For Kids**

_This is going to be very fun to write. :) I'm going to try to put some Linzin in this chapter and a whole lot of Bumi action! I see a lot of Sokka in that kid. :D Also, it's really fun to write Bumi lines and I'm really curios to see how I'll write Tenzin TRYING to flirt with Lin. Believe me when I say that I know just as much as you guys when it comes to my stories… okay maybe I know how all of my stories will end but I still don't know what's going to happen in between the beginning and ending of the story. I just go wherever the indoor wind takes me. :P Never come to me for words of wisdom or advise! I suck at that. _

_Enjoy!_

O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_- O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_- O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-

"Are we there yet, Kya?" A bored Bumi asked. Kya, who was now on Appa's head, clutching the reins, sighed. "No, Bumi." She replied in a rather dull and worn out tone. It had been hours since the children have been on Appa. Judging by the sun, it looked like it was already noon. "How about now?" Bumi asked once more. Kya put on a face of irritation. "No." She answered, hoping her tone of voice would be enough to shut her brother up.

Bumi, having nothing else to do, leaned on the side of Appa's saddle and slouched. He turned his head and looked down, only to see the same thing he's been seeing ever since they took off, a never ending ocean of blue. With nothing to do, Bumi groaned and asked out of boredom, "Are we there now?" Kya's eye twitched from the irritation and stress her brother had gave her. "No! We are most definitely not there yet! Does it look like we're even near the Fire Nation Capital?" Kya asked, exasperated and infuriated with her brother's annoying and childish behavior. Bumi pouted and crossed his arms. "No." He answered, upset. Kya sighed, rolling her eyes. "Then why do you keep asking?" She questioned Bumi, giving him a stern glare.

"Because I'm bored," Bumi answered before hearing his stomach let out loud grumble. "And really hungry!" The boy yelled before falling to his back in exhaustion, muttering about how angry he was from arguing with his sister. Tenzin and Lin exchanged glances. "I... I'm hungry too, Kya." Tenzin hesitantly answered meekly. "Yeah, we've been flying for hours! I'm starving!" Lin added, her statement much ruder than Tenzin's. Kya's face softened at the complaints of her fellow passengers. The waterbender let her hand trail down to her empty stomach before sighing in defeat. "Okay, we'll land on the next inhabited island we come across and try to find some food there," Kya started, eliciting happy and grateful cheers from her the children on the saddle. "But!" She called to get their attention. "We need to make our visit short, okay? Mom and Dad are probably hot on our trail and close to finding us."

* * *

Katara and Aang simultaneously sighed in exhaustion. The two parents were nowhere near to finding their lost children. They had been searching the whole island since they found out that their children were missing but they had found no clue of where the three had even gone. Noticing his wife's hopeless and glum demeanor, Aang gently wrapped his hand around her's, hoping to give her comfort. When Katara felt Aang's warm hand touch her's, she started to feel hot tears brimming in her blue eyes. Full of fear and despair, she let them fall. Aang noticed this and quickly stopped in his tracks to embrace her. "Shh... It's going to be okay, Katara. We're going to find Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin. Everything will be alright." Aang comfortingly whispered in her ear. It was hard for him, the whole situation was. His children had gone missing and his wife is loosing hope. He needed to be strong for Katara but it felt so hard to be strong at a time like this.

"How can you be so sure, Aang?" Katara questioned in a whisper, sulking on the fine fabric of his garments. Aang knew he couldn't answer that question with a logical explanation, he just knew that he would find them... he had to. Aang held Katara tighter. "I just know we will. Katara, we can't give up now. We just searched the island. We'll go to the city and look for them there, Katara. We will find them." Aang confidently stated, successfully calming his wife. Katara looked up at her wonderful husband, smiling. He had brought back her hope. "Okay." She replied. Aang smiled back at her, knowing that, together, they will find their children.

"We'll ask Toph to help us with our search. You know that she's one of the best trackers in the world. We'll find them." Aang suggestively added, eliciting an even wider smile from Katara. Slowly escaping from Aang's embrace, Katara kept her hopeful smile on.

* * *

Bumi, Lin, and Tenzin all sat at the different edges of Appa's saddle, desperately looking for any inhabited island. "See anything yet?" Kya asked, peeping up to the saddle. "Nothing." Tenzin answered disappointedly. Kya pouted and gripped her stomach. The young girl then started to wonder how her parents were able to go through this journey. She, and even Bumi thought that going on this adventure would be fun, but this wasn't fun at all, it was one of the most difficult things they had went through in their lives. And it hasn't even been a day!

"There!" Kya quickly snapped out of her trance when she heard Lin's sudden yell. The three siblings all put on wide grins. "Way to go, Lin!" Tenzin praised.

Kya pulled the reins to the left, steering the large bison to the direction of the small island. Bumi rubbed his hands together and licked his lips, fantasizing about all the food he was going to partake of. "Wait," Lin started hesitantly. "What is it, Lin?" Kya asked, curious to hear what had gotten her earthbending friend so anxious. Lin put on an uneasy face. "Do we even have enough money to get us some food?" She questioned, hoping that the answer wouldn't be the one she thought it'd be. Bumi quickly snapped out of his trance, both his hands and expression dropped. If they had no money to buy food, that would mean that they wouldn't get food. Bumi worst nightmares were coming back to haunt him in the real world.

"Please tell me that we do have money, Kya?" Bumi begged desperately. Kya moaned in misery. "Wait, let me check," She hastily stuck both her hands in her pockets, searching for any kind of money, gold pieces, yuans, sliver pieces, copper pieces, anything! Kya put on a disappointed expression. All she could find in those pockets were just dust, cotton, and even crumbs. No money.

Kya slowly shook her head, eliciting moans of disappointment from Lin and Bumi. Tenzin looked down to the floor of the saddle, biting his lower lip. He had something in his mind, something useful even, though he didn't know whether it would be right to tell his siblings and friend. He took in a big breath, feeling a wave of guilt splash upon him. Choosing what he thought would be the right thing to do, Tenzin spoke up. "Mom keeps a secret compartment of money here!" He blabbed, eliciting confused yet surprised looks from his siblings and Lin. Never in their lives have they seen nor heard Tenzin give out a secret only their mother or father would entrust to him. In the eyes of their mother, Tenzin was her most trustworthy child when it came to things like this. Without hearing any response, Tenzin sighed before explaining, "Mom said to use it only for emergencies. Since we don't have money or food, I figured that this is an emergency."

"Wow, Tenzin. I never thought that you'd be able to give out a secret mom would entrust to you like that." Kya stated, getting off topic. Bumi, however, quickly shook of the fact that Tenzin did something out of his ordinary actions, and declared, "Let's get some food then! Appa, yip yip!" The young boy yelled, eliciting an excited roar from Appa. With a hard whip of his tail, the large bison quickly flew down to the small island. Kya made sure to land Appa in a hidden area, just in case there were thieves or anything that might be harmful to Appa on this island. When they hit the ground, the three children on the saddle, slid down Appa's tail to get down while Kya simply jumped off Appa's head. "Stay here. Okay, Appa?" Kya told the bison, stroking his neck. When Appa let out a silent growl, Kya smiled, knowing that Appa agreed. She liked talking to animals, just like her father.

"Come on, Kya! I'm dying of hunger here!" Bumi complained, gripping his empty stomach. Kya turned her head to look at her brother then nodded. "Yeah, let's go." She said, hungry herself. Kya walked to the three, who were already a little ahead of her. "How far do you think the nearest eatery is?" Kya asked Bumi with a raised eyebrow. Bumi shrugged while Lin put on an excited smile. "I could check! My mom taught me this new earthbending technique, her special one," Lin started, making her friends look at her with curios faces. "What's aunt Toph's special technique?" Tenzin asked, eager to know what Toph had taught Lin. "Right you know how my mom's blind?" Lin asked and her friends nodded. "She does this to see." Lin stated before taking out one of her shoes and hardly stomping her bare foot on the ground. "There's a beach with a lot of people on it and it's not too far from here. I'm sure there are plenty of places there to get some grub." Lin explained, impressing Kya, Tenzin, and even Bumi. Bumi was a skeptical guy, many people say that he got it from his uncle Sokka. Their theory was probably true though.

"Flameo, Lin!" Bumi praised, causing his siblings and Lin to stop walking and look at him weirdly. "What? Dad says 'flameo' all the time!" Bumi protested. Kya just shook her head and walked on with Lin and Tenzin, leaving Bumi behind. "Hey! Wait up!" The young boy yelled, running to catch up with his group.

After a few minutes of walking, the four children started to hear people laughing and talking. "I hear people! We must be close!" Bumi announced in glee and excitement. Lin looked over to Tenzin and punched his shoulder. The bald boy grunted at the feel of Lin's strong punch and turned his head to look at her. "Race you there, air head!" Lin happily challenged. The earthbender ran as fast as she could, getting a head start. For a brief moment, Tenzin just took the time to look at her in amazement. Lin was different... Not different in a bad way, certainly not in a bad way. She was just different and Tenzin liked it. The airbender shook off the thought. Still smiling in amazement, Tenzin, with a swift swing of his arm, used his airbending to create a strong gust of wind behind him, giving him a far boost so he could catch up to Lin. In the process though, Tenzin had left his two siblings behind him covered in sand.

When Lin felt something windy coming close to her, she looked to her side and found Tenzin on an air scooter. She glared at him. "Hey! You can't use airbending to win this race! That's cheating!" She yelled to him. "You got a head start so we're even." Tenzin told her before making his air scooter go even faster. In seconds, Tenzin was already far ahead of Lin. Lin stopped in her tracks and put on a sly smirk.

"Two can play at that game." She said to herself before burying the lower half of her body. With one strong punch of one of her arms, she created two hump-like earth waves to ride on. Though much smaller than the ones her mom would use, with her earth waves, Lin easily caught up with Tenzin. Tenzin looked to his side and was surprised to see Lin beside him with two moving humps on her feet. The two children gave each other competitive glares, going faster and faster every time their opponent would surpass them. When both benders finished their race in a tie, they jumped off their bending vehicles, panting. "Better luck next time, champ." Lin told Tenzin as she patted his back. Tenzin turned to look at her quizzically. "What do mean? You know I won the race, Lin!" He playfully argued. "Did not!" Lin stated, at the verge of laughing. "Did. Too." Tenzin said, saying the words slowly before sticking his tongue out at Lin. Lin punched his shoulder, eliciting a grunt of pain from him. "Did. Not!" She argued stubbornly, ending their little quarrel.

Both Lin and Tenzin looked back when they heard footsteps coming from behind them. "Thanks for leaving us, guys." Bumi sarcastically thanked the two younger children standing before him. Observing Bumi, Lin and Tenzin noticed that he was covered in sand. They looked over to Kya and noticed that she too was covered in sand. Lin looked over to Tenzin, guessing that he had something to do with this somehow. Tenzin blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, guys." The airbender apologized to his older siblings before looking over to the teenager-filled beach, which was now only meters away from them.

The four children walked to the beach, keeping an open eye for a place to eat. "Why don't we go there?" Kya asked suggestively, pointing to a bar-like hut, with a man inside, serving up fruit smoothies. Bumi looked at the smoothies in fascination. "I don't see why not." Tenzin stated, answering his sister's question. Together, the four children quickly made their way to the bar-like hut. They sat on the seats in front of the bar. Lin was seated in middle of Tenzin and Kya, and Bumi, on Tenzin's other side. Tenzin, seated beside Lin, saw this as an opportunity to make a move on her. He tried to recall the stories his father would tell them, and all the phrases Aang would use on Katara. The bartender who walked in front of Tenzin, interrupted his thoughts when he asked for their orders. "What are you having?" The man asked. The bartender looked as if he were somewhere in his younger twenties. He had black hair, which was tied up in the traditional fire nation bun, and had the usual features of a regular fire nation citizen: pale skin and ember, stretched eyes.

"I'll have watermelon juice, please." Kya stated, eliciting a nod from the bartender. "Do you have any meat?" Bumi asked, desperate for a meaty meal to fill his empty stomach. The man shot him a weird look. "Uh, we've got steamed sea slug, sizzle crisps and fire flakes." The bartender replied, eliciting a widespread smile from Bumi. "I'll take all of 'em!" Bumi told the now surprised man, who then looked over to Tenzin. "I'll have an ash banana shake. Thank you." Tenzin ordered politely. "And what about you, little lady?" Lin flinched at the words, 'little lady'. She hated being called little and most definitely despised being called a lady. "I'll have papaya." She told the man glumly. Remembering a certain story his father had told him, Tenzin scooted a little closer to Lin. "So... papaya." He said, trying to make his voice sound deeper and cooler. Lin shot him a quizzical look before moving a bit farther from him. "What's wrong with you?" She asked sternly, obviously creeped out by Tenzin's behavior.

Tenzin blushed and quickly turned away from Lin, only to find a laughing Bumi. Tenzin shot his brother a glare, his face turning even more red. "That was really smooth, Tenzin," Bumi told his brother mockingly. "Really smooth." Tenzin huffed and crossed his arms before turning to face the counter. The bartender was now finished making the fruit shakes and Bumi's meaty snacks. He carried all of them in one tray and distributed the food to Bumi and each shake to the three other children in front of him. Giving the ash banana shake to Tenzin, the man noticed something. "Hey, kid." He called to get Tenzin's attention. Tenzin looked up at the Fire Nation man. "That's a really nice Avatar Aang costume. You forgot the arrows though." The bartender stated.

"I'm not trying to dress up as Avatar Aang. I'm actually his so- mm!" Bumi grabbed Tenzin and tightly covered the airbender's mouth. He couldn't have Tenzin telling anyone that he was the Avatar's son! If anyone found out, their adventure would surely end. The discoverer would probably contact Aang and Katara immediately or kidnap them and hold them hostage. Though the kids would probably prefer the kidnapping part. Kya, Bumi and Tenzin were the children of the Avatar and the best waterbender in the world, and Lin was the daughter of Toph, the best earthbender in the world and the first metalbender. Those kids could take anyone on.

"Yeah! He's not dressed up as Avatar Aang, he's dressed up as a... an air acolyte!" Bumi told the man nervously. The bartender looked the strange children questioningly. He raised one of his eyebrows, then brushed off the thought and left the strange children. After seeing the man leave, Bumi took his hand away from Tenzin's mouth. "What's wrong with you? You could have given away our cover!" Lin yelled at her bald headed friend. "Yeah, Tenzin. You shouldn't be giving information away like that. We're supposed to keep our identity a secret so that mom and dad won't find out where we our during our trip." Kya informed her brother in a much more calm manner.

Tenzin felt his body heat up from the inside. As if his blood was boiling. "I didn't even want to go on trip! You and Bumi tricked me into doing this! All I want is to go home and proceed with daily schedule without mom and dad being worried about me or mad at me. But no! You two already brought me into this stupid situation like you always do and I'm sick of it!" Tenzin announced before hoping off his seat and angrily running off.

"So, do you think Tenzin will still want to drink that?" Bumi asked, gesturing to the ash banana shake in front of him. Both Lin and Kya shot him glares, making him keep his mouth closed.

* * *

"Come on, we'll have to get an early start if we want to search for our kids in Republic City. It's a pretty big place." Katara stated, eliciting a nod from her husband. The two walked to the bison stables, which was not too far from where they already were. "You can wait here, Katara. I'll bring Appa out." Aang told Katara, giving her a warm smile. The Avatar walked into the stables and searched for his bison. "Appa? Buddy, where are you?" Aang called. Finally realizing that his bison was not there, Aang let out an enraged and annoyed groan.

Katara heard Aang's loud yet unusual growl from outside and immediately rushed inside the stables to see what all the commotion was about. "What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked worriedly. Aang turned to look at his wife with an irritated expression spread across his face. "They took Appa." He answered bitterly.

"What? Who took Appa?" Katara asked, confused. "The kids did."

O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_- O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_- O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-

_Well, that was a long chapter. :D Hope that makes up for the late update!_

_Okay, I got something to say to all you Asami haters! ... WHY?! Why must you hate someone so genuinely nice and pretty? Give me one good reason for Asami's hate. So what if she was mako's girlfriend for half of the season? Makorra beat Masami in the end! There's no reason for anyone to hate Asami anymore! I don't get any of the Asami haters! TT_TT_

_I'm sorry if my Asami thingie insulted you. I was just venting out my feelings. I don't hate Asami haters, I just don't understand them. If you are an Asami hater, please come to your senses and stop hating on that poor, sweet girl. :(_

_Before writing this chapter, I watched the first episode of LOK and I noticed that Republic City is actually really near Ember Island. That's why I made the Gaang jr. go there! :D_

**_REVIEW! =D_**


	5. Kidnapping Princess Ursa

**Chapter 5: Kidnapping Princess Ursa**

_Okay, in case you don't remember what happened in the last chapter… in the last chapter Tenzin got all angry at Lin, Kya, and Bumi for lying to him and dragging him along on their so called 'stupid trip.' Aang finds out his kids took Appa and gets really mad. Well, not really mad but… sort of mad? I dunno. Aang's a really nice guy so, for him, I guess it's really mad... _

_Moving on!_

O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_- O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_- O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-

Tenzin angrily marched off, looking for a place to cool down. He avoided bumping into the Fire Nation teenagers and avoided eye contact with anyone. All the boy wanted was to be alone.

"What should we do about him?" Lin asked, already worried about Tenzin. "Eh, just give the kid some time," Bumi replied, sipping Tenzin's past ash banana shake. "He'll come around eventually." Bumi added. Kya glared at him before moving her hand upward, waterbending the drink to splash on her brother's face. "Hey!" Bumi yelled at his sister, who was now crossing her arms, giving him a stern glare. "Should I go talk to him?" Lin questioned, unable to think of nothing other than Tenzin. Kya looked at the earthbender with surprise. Lin was never one to actually care or worry about someone. Why did she feel so touchy about Tenzin now? "Like what Bumi said, give Tenzin some time and, after that, it'd be best to talk to him." Kya advised before taking a sip of her refreshing watermelon juice. Lin sighed before turning her head to gaze in the direction Tenzin ran off to.

* * *

"So what bison do we take, now that Appa's gone?" Katara asked, nearly just as upset as her husband was about their children running off with Appa. "We can take Oogi's mother." Aang replied before leading Katara to a large bison with twice as much stripes on her back as Appa's. Aang, being the gentleman he is, helped Katara on to the saddle before airbending himself onto the head of female bison. After feeling a tug on her reins, the sky bison made her way outside the stables. "Yip, yip." Aang called, making the bison take off.

It took the couple a few minutes to get to Toph's police station, but for Katara, it felt like long and suspenseful hours. What if Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin weren't in the city? These devastating thoughts ran through Katara's mind as she walked hand in hand with Aang to Toph's police office. Aang noticed his wife's demeanor and quickly reacted. "What's wrong, Katara?" He asked with a face full of compassion and care. "What if our kids aren't in Republic City, Aang? What would we do? Where would we look?" Katara asked, looking into her husband's eyes ever so desperate and worried, as if he knew the answers to all her questions. Aang took both Katara's hands in his own, then brought them up so he could kiss them. He slowly brought them down and soothingly told Katara, "Let's cross the bridge when we get there, sweetie." Aang told his wife the comforting metaphor. Katara hesitantly nodded.

The two lovers then came across a big metal door, their destination. Aang put his hand on the nob and opened it in haste. There, Katara and Aang found a quite unusual sight. Toph sat down on her chair, in front of her desk. The earthbender rested her face on her two palms, her elbows supported them and were heavily weighed on the desk. "What do you want, Twinkletoes?" She questioned in a glum yet exhausted manner, sensing the married couple walk into her office.

"Are you alright, Toph?" Katara asked, ignoring the blind woman's question. Toph let out a sigh before putting her head up to face her friends properly. "Lin's gone." Toph simply answered, eliciting wide eyed stares from Katara and Aang. Ignoring their reactions, Toph continued. "I've sent out several search parties but," She paused to take in another deep breath. "So far, all of them came back to me empty handed. I've been searching for her all morning. I don't think she's in the city." Toph explained.

After hearing Toph explain what had happened to Lin, Katara felt tears stream down her eyes. Her kids weren't in Republic City and neither was Lin. Toph slightly widened her sightless eyes in surprise when she noticed Katara was crying. Toph raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Katara?" Toph asked, curios to know what made the waterbender so upset. Knowing that Katara wasn't capable of answering, Aang did. "Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin ran away last night and Lin probably left with them. We were hoping to find them in Republic City but after hearing your story..."

"Say no more, Aang." Toph told him, putting her hand up to silence the airbender. "We need to expand our search." Toph then added, slamming her hand on the desk, motivated and filled with the determination to find their missing children.

* * *

Time flew by quickly for Lin. Before she knew it, an hour had already past. Deciding that Tenzin had enough time to cool down by himself, the young girl got on her feet and informed the two siblings on the seats beside her, "I'm going to talk to Tenzin now."

"Yeah, I think he's probably okay now." Kya replied, nodding her head. Lin gave her friend a brief smile before rushing to look for Tenzin. Knowing that her search would be nearly impossible, considering how large the island was, Lin took off one of her shoes and, once more, used her earth sense to find Tenzin. Feeling the vibrations and earth waves, Lin found a familiar body on top of a tall palm tree, far away from all the people on the beach. Lin found relief in knowing where her bald friend was. She quickly made her way to him.

Tenzin gazed at the beautiful blue ocean. He had his arms wrapped around his legs, which were pulled up to his chest. This might've sounded childish, but all Tenzin actually wanted was to be with his parents right now. He wasn't really mad at his siblings, he actually just missed his parents and it made him burst out in anger, even when it really just was sadness. Kya and Bumi were the cause of all this, but Tenzin couldn't really come to say that the whole thing was a disaster. So far, doing this with them and Lin was probably the most exciting and fun thing he's ever done in his life, and it hasn't even been a day yet.

A familiar voice then interrupted the young bender's thoughts. He gasped in surprise when he turned his head to find his best friend beside him, sitting on a really tall pedestal of earth. Tenzin yelled in fright. The boy was so frazzled that he almost fell off the tree he was sitting on! "Lin, don't scare me like that!" Tenzin yelled at Lin, who was now laughing like a mad old man. Tenzin gave the earthbender a stern glare successfully ceasing her laughter. "I'm sorry. Your reaction was just so funny!" Lin told her friend. Tenzin didn't seem even slightly amused by Lin's statement. He just sat there, crossing his arms.

"Tenzin," Lin started. "I came down here to tell you that Kya, Bumi, and I are sorry for yelling at you like that. We're also sorry we brought you into this mess. Forgive us?" Lin asked, softening Tenzin's expression. Tenzin gave Lin a warm smile. "Of course I do." He replied. "I'm sorry too." Tenzin added. Lin was quite taken back by his last statement. What has he done wrong? Even she would be that angry if that had happened to her. "For what? Getting mad at us?" She questioned the airbender, not able to understand the need for his apology.

"Well, for that and for making it seem like I was angry." Tenzin answered. Lin tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. She still did not understand Tenzin. "What do you mean?" She asked, hoping for a better explanation this time. "I wasn't really angry at you guys. I was actually sad. I guess I just let out my depression through anger." Tenzin confessed, eliciting an eye roll from Lin. "You're pathetic." The earthbender commented. The two children then laughed. Tenzin slowly shook his head after his laughing fit. What could he say? Lin would always be Lin.

"Ouch!" Tenzin yelped at Lin's sudden punch. "Come one, air head. Kya and Bumi are probably waiting for us." Lin informed before earthbending her pedestal of earth back to the ground, so she could get down. Tenzin followed suit and jumped of the palm tree, lightly landing on his feet with the help of his airbending. Tenzin was taken back when Lin's hand suddenly grasped his. "Come on!" She said, before running off with Tenzin's hand in hers.

Kya and Bumi spotted Lin and Tenzin walking up to them. When Kya was about to call the two, she noticed something... Lin and Tenzin were holding hands! Lin hardly showed affection to anyone, so this was quite a surprise to the waterbender. If they weren't in a hurry, she would let the two be. Sadly though, they were in a hurry. "Guys, over here!" She called in a loud voice. After hearing Kya's call, the two friends paused and turned their heads to face the direction they heard her call. They spotted Kya and Bumi sitting on the sand of the beach, near the point of where the waves would splash on the shore The two hastily made they way to the siblings, never even loosening their grip on each other's hands.

"I thought we were supposed to meet you back there at that hut." Lin said, slightly annoyed. "Yeah, but the bartender told us that it would be best if we leave because he was closing up." Kya explained, eliciting a nod from the earthbender.

Tenzin turned his head to look at and figure out what his brother was doing. The airbender raised an eyebrow and put on a dull expression. "Uh, Bumi?" He called the attention of his brother. "Yeah, Tenzin?" Bumi replied, keeping his eyes on what he was working on. "What are you doing?" Tenzin questioned, looking at the abnormally shaped pile of sand Bumi was sculpting. Tenzin's question seemed to get the attention of the two girls with him. Lin and Kya faced Bumi to see what he was doing. Kya rolled her eyes. "He's been working on that ever since we got here, and up until now, I have no idea what it is." Kya answered Tenzin.

"I'm done!" Bumi exclaimed happily, raising his hands in success. Lin and Tenzin tilted their heads to get a better angle on the sand sculpture, but even after doing that, they couldn't figure out what it was. "What in the name of the Spirits did you create?" Lin asked, eliciting an annoyed expression to appear on Bumi's face. "It's Republic City!" He yelled. The three children paused in shock at first, then bursted out into a loud fit of laughter. The three all laughed so hard, that they needed to grip their stomaches.

"That doesn't look anything like Republic City!" Tenzin commented, starting to recover from his laughter. "It looks more like bison poop!" Lin joined Tenzin and commented on Bumi's 'artwork' insultingly. Bumi grunted in rage and irritation. After they were done insulting Bumi's sculpture of the Republic City, Kya announced, "Okay, guys. That's enough insulting Bumi for today. We need to leave."

"Where do we go?" Tenzin asked curiously. "Where else?" Kya asked, then paused. "We're going to Ursa." She announced, eliciting smiles from her three companions.

* * *

"Before we do that though, Sugar Queen here needs to get a grip!" Toph exclaimed, gesturing to sobbing Katara. Toph made her way to her friend. She put her hand on Katara's shoulder in a comforting manner and softened her expression. "Katara, look, you need to be strong right now. Crying won't solve anything and it won't get us any nearer to finding our kids." Toph told her. Katara brought up one of her hands to wipe away her tears. She smiled and nodded, looking at Toph. "You're right, Toph." Katara stated, eliciting a toothy grin from the blind woman.

"Now that that's out of the way, it's time to expand our search. Come on." Toph ordered, gesturing for the couple to follow her. The blind woman led the two outside her office. Katara and Aang looked around as Toph led them to a door and opened it. Inside the room, there was a large map posted on a wall and people with headphones connected to the radios in front of their desks. The workers stared in amazement and shock when they noticed the Avatar step into the room. Aang felt uneasy when he noticed that almost everyone's eyes were on him. Toph didn't pay any attention to them though. She walked toward the large map, leading Katara and Aang. When the two were close enough to the map, they noticed that it was made completely out of earth. They gazed at it in amazement.

"Okay," Toph called to get their attention. Aang and Katara quickly turned their attention back to Toph. "Where do you think your kids would most likely go? Knowing my daughter, she'd just go with the flow. So I'm guessing that wherever they went, either Bumi or Kya would've planned it." Toph strategized, eliciting thoughtful expressions from her two companions. It took Aang a few seconds before he came up with an idea. "I think I know where they went," He started, gaining the attention of the women standing with him. "They stopped for Lin, right?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Toph. "Yes, but where are you going with this, twinkletoes?" Toph questioned.

"If they had to stop for Lin then they'll have to get their other playmate too." Aang answered. Katara's eyes widened in realization while Toph still stood there, clueless of what the airbender was thinking. "Just spit it out already! Who are they picking up and where are they going?" Toph asked. "They're going to Ursa." Katara and Aang answered in unison.

* * *

Ursa merrily skipped through the halls of the palace until she finally reached her destination. Two large red doors, decorated in gold stood before her. She took in a deep breath and reached out her hands to open them. "Daddy?" Ursa called in a soft voice. Zuko looked across his thrown room to find his daughter standing in the doorway. He smiled. "What brings you here, darling?" He asked his daughter welcomingly, curios to hear what she had to say. Ursa smiled and quickly made her way to her father, who was seated on his thrown. She ran across the large room, walked up the stairs leading up to her father's thrown and bent the fire in her way to the side so that she could pass.

Zuko smiled at the sight of his daughter firebending. She too, was a prodigy like his sister, Azula. Ursa was a fast learner when it came to her bending, a very fast learner. A few weeks ago, Ursa had developed the skill to bend blue fire. Zuko was very happy about that, though, he wasn't surprised. It was in her genes after all.

"Dad, Is it okay if I go play hide and explode with some friends I met yesterday?" Ursa asked, putting on her most innocent and sweet smile. Zuko felt uneasy about his daughter's request. As many imagined, Zuko was very protective of his daughter. When Ursa saw her father's expression, she began to worry. "Daddy, please!" The princess begged.

"Ursa," Zuko started. He paused to sigh. "I'm sorry..." He began his explanation but was disturbed by his daughter, who already knew that he had disapproved of her going. "Why? Why can't I go?" She questioned, enraged.

"Ursa, you know very well why you can't go. You're special. You're not like other children because you're the princess. You need to be protected." Zuko explained, only making his daughter more furious. "But I can defend myself! You know that!" Ursa protested. "I know you can..." Zuko was once again cut off by his daughter.

"Then why won't you let me go?" Ursa asked. Zuko, now fed up with his daughter's suborn behavior, changed his expression to one of rage. Ursa gasped when she saw the fire around her father's thrown area enlarge. "Because you can't! I forbid you to!" The enraged Fire Lord yelled at his daughter. Ursa started to feel her eyes brim with hot tears. Never in her life has the young girl seen her father get so angry _at her_.

Ursa turned her head to the side, not wanting to even look at her father. In a haste, Ursa ran down the stairs and out of the room. Zuko's expression instantly softened, and he felt guilty for shouting at Ursa, his only daughter, that way. He brought his hands up so he could rest his face on them in disappointment in himself.

Mai slowly walked to her husband's thrown room, and shot her head up at the sudden noise of running. Not a moment later, she saw Ursa running past her at an extremely fast pace. "Ursa!" She called in worry. Ursa, not wanting to do anything more but cry, completely ignored her mother and kept running. Mai sighed and knew right away that her husband must have had something to do with what she had just witnessed.

"Do you mind explaining to me why our daughter is running to her room, crying?" Mai asked, entering the large thrown room. Zuko's head shot up from his hands at the voice of his wife. "Well?" Mai said, waiting impatiently for an explanation. "I'll tell you what went wrong. Our daughter inherited my temper and your stubbornness!" Zuko exclaimed.

* * *

Ursa sat on her large red bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. She just didn't understand her father. She didn't know why he was so protective of her. Ursa knew that Zuko believed that she was perfectly capable of defending herself. So why didn't he allow her to do anything? She was a firebending prodigy for Spirits' sake!

A loud whisper then disrupted the princess's thoughts. "Ursa!" The firebender jumped at the sound of someone calling her name. Both terrified and curios, Ursa got out of her bed and positioned herself in a fighting stance. "Who's there?" She asked, trying to mask her fear. "Look to your left!" Ursa heard a very familiar voice yell. "Lin?" The princess questioned as she turned to face the window, where she found Bumi, Kya, Tenzin, and Lin on a large sky bison.

The girl gasped in surprise before running to her open window. "What are you guys doing here?" Ursa asked.

"We're on an adventure!" Tenzin chirped. Ursa turned her head to look at Bumi, revealing her confused expression. "We don't have much time to explain. If you come with us now, we'll tell you on the way." Bumi told Ursa, stretching his hand out for the girl to grab. Ursa looked down, deep in thought. Her head shot right up when she heard footsteps coming her way and voices echoing through the hall, getting louder and closer. The princess recognized those voices as her parents'.

She scowled at the sound of her father's voice and with no more hesitation, tightly gripped Bumi's hand. Bumi helped her on to Appa and the moment she got in the saddle, he hardly pulled on Appa's reins. Appa got the message and flew away quickly.

"Ursa? Will you let me and your mother in, please?" Zuko pleaded, knocking on his daughter's locked door. He sighed when he got no reply. "Ursa, I'm here to apologize." He said but still hasn't gotten any sort of reply from his daughter. Zuko and Mai looked at each other and back at the door suspiciously. It wasn't like their daughter to not reply to an apology. Even if it wasn't positive, she would still respond. Zuko normally had her shout at him, telling him to go away. but now, she was quiet... too quiet.

"Ursa!" Both Zuko and Mai yelled, growing worried. With still no response, Zuko kicked the door down and, with Mai, searched the room for his daughter.

Not able to find his daughter, Zuko knelt down in despair and sadly murmured to himself, "No... no..."

O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_- O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_- O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-

_Aww, poor Sifu Hotman. Zuko, if it makes you feel any better, then Katara, Aang, and Toph are just as heart-broken, sad, devastated, and hurt as you are about this. :D_

_:( I've been having the most horrible time lately. **Reading Heart **and I are no longer friends... One of the reasons for this chapter's late update. I spent most of my time arguing with her. We are different... too different.** DON'T HATE ON** **HER!** The last thing I want is to be the bad guy, not that I'm saying she's the bad guy... It's just that she said alot of things that hurt me and I'm not strong enough to take that much hurt. I can't risk feeling that much pain anymore. Reading Heart, if you're reading this, then I'm sorry but I just can't risk feeling so hurt and sad. :( Again, please don't hate on her._

_You know, it'd really make my day if, you, my beloved subscribers would check out my DeaviantART avatar fan art. I'm posting new ones very soon. **A-Magical-Owl **is my user-name. :)_

**( 0,0)**  
**/ )...) -A Magical Owl**


End file.
